1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device and method for feeling immersement of movies or games.
2. Description of Related Art
When watching movies or playing games on an electronic device, in order to experience immersement of the movies or the games, a special motion chair is needed. Users can experience immersement of the movies or the games through the vibration or movement of the special motion chair.
Generally, the special motion chair is expensive and not inconvenient to carry. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.